Wovrriors: Teastar's Challenge
by Angel X Tyco
Summary: Tearstar is now the new leader of ShorePack and must work hard to keep her pack safe from harm. With a dark wolf haunting her dreams and MoonPack guiding her, will she be able to lead the pack like the leaders before her or will all the packs fall because she fails?
1. Chapter 1

Packs

**ShorePack**

**Leader:** Tearstar- white she-wolf with blue eyes and fiver tear drops around her eyes, tear drop star on her back right leg

**Deputy:** Killerheart- grey wolf with red eyes and blood patches all over him (apart of Blood Wolves)

**Medicine Wolf:** Snowdawn- grey she-wolf with white paws and ears and light blue eyes

Apprentice- Fernpaw

**Warriors:**

Foxheart- red wolf with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Daisypaw

Darkheart- black wolf with a grey stomach, front left paw, spot on right eye, and ears with green eyes (originally from PinePack)

Apprentice- Skunkpaw

Deerfoot- brown wolf with light brown spots around eyes and legs

Apprentice- Stonepaw

Blizzardbird- white wolf with one blue eye and one green eye

Apprentice- Moonpaw

Foxfur- orange fox with yellow eyes

Moonfur- light brown she-wolf with black tail tip and white paws, green eyes

Apprentice- Bluepaw

Moon- dark brown wolf with a black spot on left eye and front paw white tip tails, green eyes

Dovetree- grey she-wolf with white flecks on legs and around eyes, green eyes

Daisywater- black she-wolf with green eyes

Apprentice- Icepaw

Creamnose- tan she-wolf with black flecks and green eyes

Fishface- yellowish wolf with pale green eyes

Deersky- brown wolf with pale yellow eyes

Lillyseed- black and white she-wolf with blue eyes

Apprentice- Blackpaw

Shadowheart- black she-wolf with dark green eyes (originally from PinePack)

Hawktalon- black wolf with white legs that have dark brown flecks on them, green eyes

Apprentice- Shorepaw

Crowflower- pure black she-wolf with green eyes

Frostlion- golden ginger she-wolf with brown eyes

Tigerstorm- black wolf with white stripes, green eyes

Apprentice- Wheatpaw

Roseclaw- reddish grey she-wolf with brown eyes

Mistclaw- grey wolf with pale blue eyes

Apprentice- Meadowpaw

Spottedeagle- brown wolf with flecks, brown eyes

Orchidstream- white she-wolf with lovely blue eyes

Robinrock- brown wolf with a ginger chest and green eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Stripedlotus- black striped ginger wolf with dark brown eyes

Brokenheart- blue grey she-wolf with crystal blue eyes, bent right paw

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Huntwind- dark brown wolf with green eyes

Blacktail- black wolf, right ear is brown with amber eyes

Apprentice- Gingerpaw

Leaffoot- brown wolf with a white paw and belly, green eyes

Apprentice- Amberpaw

Blueflames- blue grey wolf with white flecks, brown eyes

**Apprentices: **

Skunkpaw- black she-wolf with two white stripes going down her back, light green eyes (originally from PinePack)

Amberpaw- reddish she-wolf with bluish silver eyes

Daisypaw- light brown she-wolf with silver gold eyes

Wheatpaw- light brown she-wolf with dark brown flecks, crystal blue eyes

Meadowpaw- grey she-wolf with yellow eyes

Gingerpaw- ginger wolf with dark brown eyes

Shorepaw- brown wolf with white hind legs, dark brown eyes

Blackpaw- pure black she-wolf with green eyes

Icepaw- white she-wolf with grey eyes

Bluepaw- dark grey wolf with green eyes

Moonpaw- reddish brown wolf with a black ear and brown eyes

Stonepaw- grey wolf with green eyes

Leafpaw- grey she-wolf with green eyes

Redpaw- brown wolf with a black tail tip and yellow green eyes (Blood Wolf apprentice)

Fernpaw- dark ginger she-wolf with flecked pelt, yellow eyes (Medicine Apprentice)

Silverpaw- silver grey she-wolf with pale blue eyes

**Queens:**

Spottedwish- white she-wolf with black flecks, green eyes

Bloodstain- brown she-wolf with blood splattered all over her, dark brown eyes (expecting Killerheart's pups)

Dragonclaw- black she-wolf with a white paw and light green eyes (mother to Mistclaw's pups- Lionpup, Littlepup, Lotuspup, Mintpup, and Skunkpup)

Stormsky- very dark grey she-wolf almost black with cream flecks, dark green eyes (mother to Tigerstorm's pups- Littlepup, Coalpup, and Littlepup)

Crystalfang- grey she-wolf with light blue eyes (expecting Voltafang's pups)

Blossomsky- tan she-wolf with brown eyes (expecting Deerfoot's pups)

Sweetwind- grey she-wolf with black spots and light green eyes (mother of Spottedeagle's pups- Bushpup and Mossypup)

Sorrelbracken- black she-wolf with dark green eyes (expecting Huntwind's pups)

**Pups: **

Lionpup- big white wolf with yellow eyes

Littlepup- tan and white wolf with one black paw, blue eyes

Lotuspup- very dark brown she-wolf with light grey eyes

Mintpup- gray she-wolf with light green paws, ears, muzzle, and tail tip with dark green eyes

Skunkpup- black she-wolf with a white stripe down her back and paws, green eyes

Littlepup- small grey she-wolf, pale blue eyes

Coalpup- white she-wolf with green eyes

Littlepup- small grey she-wolf, green eyes

Bushpup- brown wolf with yellow eyes

Mossypup- black wolf with green eyes

**Elders:**

Streambed- grey she-wolf, light blue eyes

Stoneshadow- grey wolf with a torn ear and dark brown eyes

Blindface- black grey wolf with a yellow eye

Greywhisker- grey she-wolf with blue red eyes

**Blood Wolves:**

Voltafang- light brown wolf with blood all over him, red eyes

Wirebush- black wolf with very dark green eyes

Apprentice- Redpaw

Rocktalon- grey brown wolf with three black paws, wears a spike collar

Windtalon- reddish orange wolf with dark brown eyes

Shadowwind- pure white wolf with crystal blue eyes

**PinePack**

**Leader:** Snapperstar- pure black wolf with greenish yellowish eyes (originally from ShoreClan)

**Deputy: **Nightfury- black bluish wolf with green eyes

**Medicine Wolf: **Firetree- grey wolf with yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Darktooth- dark brown wolf with dark green eyes

Rubyeyes- black she-wolf with ruby eyes

Swiftwind- black wolf with a grey right ear and belly

Darksky- black she-wolf with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Barkpaw

Dirtface- dark brown wolf with yellow eyes

Fangheart- black she-wolf with green eyes

Apprentice- Branchpaw

Snaketail- grey wolf with dark green eyes

Apprentice- Heartpaw

Rabbitfang- grey wolf with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Barkpaw- black wolf with brown eyes

Branchpaw- dark brown wolf with brown eyes

Heartpaw- light brown she-wolf with green eyes

**Queens:**

Maretail- light brown she-wolf with dark brown eyes (mother of Snapperstar's pups- Birdpup, Treepup, and Stormpup)

**Pups:**

Birdpup- grey she-wolf with brown eyes

Treepup- brown she-wolf with green eyes

Stormpup- black wolf with green eyes

**Elders:**

Nightwhisper- black she-wolf with dark green eyes

Lizardtooth- dark brown she-wolf with pale yellow eyes

**RainPack**

**Leader: **Sparkstar- light brown and black wolf

**Deputy: **Riverstem- light brown she-wolf with blue patches, dark brown eyes

Apprentice- Swimingpaw

**Medicine Wolf:** Waterbird- bluish wolf with grey eyes

Apprentice- Fishpaw

**Warriors:**

Salmonlegs- grey wolf with blue eyes

Apprentice- Seapaw

Clamnose- white she-wolf with light green eyes

Streamsky- bluish grey she-wolf with pale blue eyes

Seaweed- grey wolf with greenish legs, yellow eyes

Apprentice- Pebblepaw

Shrimpfur- reddish she-wolf with green eyes

Mossypebbles- grey wolf with dark brown eyes

Apprentice- Adderpaw

Mosstooth- black she-wolf with grey eyes

**Apprentice:**

Swimmingpaw- bluish black she-wolf with bright blue eyes

Fishpaw- yellowish wolf with green eyes

Seapaw- brown she-wolf with dark brown spots and legs, green eyes

Pebblepaw- light brown she-wolf with dark brown eyes

Adderpaw- dark brown wolf with green eyes

**Queens:**

Lillystream- grey she-wolf with blue eyes (mother of Mossypebbles pups- Stonepup, Poolpup, Riverpup, and Seedpup)

Blossomtail- brown she-wolf with green eyes (expecting Seaweed pups)

**Pups:**

Stonepup- grey wolf with green eyes

Poolpup- grey she-wolf with green eyes

Riverpup- dark grey she-wolf with green eyes

Seedpup- brown she-wolf with light green eyes

**Elders:**

Berrysflame- dark brown she-wolf with yellow eyes

**MountainPack**

**Leader: **Skystar- grey, brown, and black tortoiseshell she-wolf with green eyes

**Deputy: **Willowtail- white she-wolf with grey patches, yellow eyes

**Medicine Wolf:** Seedfang- grey she-wolf with light brown eyes

**Warriors: **

Eaglefeather- golden she-wolf with dark brown eyes

Apprentice- Waterpaw

Cliftbird- grey wolf with green eyes

Birdtooth- black wolf with dark brown eyes

Scarfang- grey wolf with red eyes

Pointyrock- grey wolf, blue eyes

Apprentice- Swooppaw

Fallbridge- brown wolf with black eyes

**Apprentices: **

Waterpaw- blue grey she-wolf with green eyes

Swooppaw- dark brown wolf with black eyes

**Queens:**

Flowerbed- brown she-wolf with dark brown eyes (mother of Pointyrocks pups- Steeppup, Rosepup, and Riverpup)

**Pups:**

Steeppup- grey wolf with blue eyes

Rosepup- reddish she-wolf with amber eyes

Riverpup- orange she-wolf with green eyes

**Elders:**

Talontooth- black wolf with dark brown eyes

Snoweagle- white she-wolf with yellow eyes

Bluesky- grey she-wolf with brown eyes

**MoorPack**

**Leader:** Cookiestar- light brown wolf with dark brown flecks around legs and muzzle, dark brown eyes

**Deputy:** Blossombird- grey she-wolf with white stripes down her back, blue eyes

**Medicine Wolf: **Yellowfern- yellowish grey she-wolf with green eyes

**Warriors: **

Rabbitwind- light brown wolf with black eyes

Breezebird- white she-wolf, brown eyes

Burrowbush- black wolf with green eyes

Apprentice- Bunnypaw

Owlwing- dark brown she-wolf with grey flecks along legs

Swiftsky- grey she-wolf, green eyes

Bushtail- brown wolf with black eyes

**Apprentice:**

Bunnypaw- light brown she-wolf with dark brown eyes

**Elders:**

Brownfur- brown she-wolf with green eyes

Heartsky- grey she-wolf with blue eyes

**BloodPack**

**Leader: **Demonstar- black she-wolf with a red patch on her back, red eyes

**Deputy: **Monsterheart- grey she-wolf with a red stripe on her back, yellow eyes

**Medicine Wolf: **Nightseed- black wolf with dark brown eyes

**Warriors:**

Foxdevil- orange wolf with yellow eyes

Shadownight- grey she-wolf with blue eyes

Killereyes- brown wolf with red eyes

Evilfur- black she-wolf with black eyes and red pupils

Apprentice- Devilpaw

Nightmare- black wolf with red eyes

Shadowtooth- black and grey wolf with dark green eyes

Cruelface- grey wolf with grey paws

Apprentice- Dirtpaw

Sweetdevil- white she-wolf with red eyes

Apprentice- Clawpaw

Fangeyes- light brown she-wolf with black eyes

**Apprentice:**

Devilpaw- black she-wolf with red eyes

Dirtpaw- dark brown wolf with yellow eyes

Clawpaw- black wolf with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Shadeflames- grayish black she-wolf with green eyes (expecting Killereyes's pups)

**Elders: **

Fireshadow- reddish wolf with yellow eyes

Frostshadow- white she-wolf with yellow eyes

**Outsiders:**

Sheamus- white large wolf with a bit of orange on chin and on top of head, wears an Irish cross anound neck, dark green eyes

Simon- small white and brown Jack Russell/Yorkie, has dark brown eyes, broken tail


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

In a starry forest five figures came into a clearing. The first one was a grey she-wolf with a white front paw, next to her was a brown male and a ragged ginger male. On the other side a pure white female with a grey star under her eye and a large grey male with a black star above his nose. They all had stars shining in their fur.

The grey she-wolf spoke first, "Is she ready to become leader?"

The white she-wolf answered her daughter, "Only time will tell Silverpelt." The grey male next to her nodded. "She will have her pack and MoonPack to help guide her on the right path."

"Even though I was not her real father, I will help her in any way I can." Woofed the brown male, his eyes glowing.

"We know Mooncloud." Barked the white she-wolf, her gentle gaze rested on the male. Then she turned to the grey male next to her. "Stormstar, what are we to do about the DarkPack wolf haunting her dreams? Even if we tell her to stay away from him, he will enter her sleep."

"I say we go to the DarkPack and make him leave her alone." Growled the ragged ginger male, his nails digging into the ground.

"What good will that do Raggedpelt, you'll just start a war between MoonPack and DarkPack." Said a brown she-wolf with grey patch on her head, tail tip, and back leg. She turned to the two leaders, "Stormstar Whitestar." then to Silverpelt, Mooncloud, and Raggedpelt. "Sister, nephew." She ignoring Mooncloud completely.

"What else can we do, I don't want my sister to get hurt." Whimpered Raggedpelt. "Quit worrying, she'll be fine. She knows what she should and shouldn't do and will make the right choices." Barked a bluish grey male with a dark blue star on his shoulder, he padded up to the others with a dark brown she-wolf beside him. "He's right, Tearstar's no fool." Woofed the female.

Raggedpelt looked at them and growled, "We never said she was."

"You make it sound like it." Snapped the female, glaring at the ragged male. The blue grey wolf nudged his mate. "Now Brownshadow, no need to be grumpy." He barked playfully.

"Brownshadow, I don't know how you put up with him." the brown she-wolf with grey barked shaking her head. "Moonberry to tell you the truth, neither do I." barked Brownshadow. Moonberry turned to the blue grey leader. "How in the name of MoonPack did you become a leader, Bluestar?"

"Umm...shouldn't we be talking about Tearstar?" Bluestar barked avoiding the question. Moonberry shook her head. "Way to avoid the question, you piece of cat-dung."

"It won't matter what you do cause Tearstar's under our control now." Growled a black wolf as he padded out of the bushes with three other wolves with him.

"Nightstar, what are you doing on MoonPack's territory!?" growled Raggedpelt.

"Oh look if it isn't the foolish pup, who if he hadn't tried to save his sister would be leader now." Growled a light brown wolf next to Nightstar. "Shut-up Birdleaf." Growled Nightstar, glaring at the wolf.

"Why are you here Nightstar?" growled Silverpelt. Nightstar looked at her for a bit then barked, "To tell you your time of ruling is almost over, soon we'll be taking over." Then he turned and padded away with Birdleaf and a light grey wolf following. Only a dark grey male and a tan female remained.

"Pineclaw Sweetwind, why are you still here?" growled Raggedpelt, glaring at Pineclaw. Pineclaw returned his glare and muttered, "I don't even know." Then followed the others with Sweetwind right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

A white female wolf with five tear shape markings under her eyes and a star with five tears on her hip, laid by the river at next to another pack's territory. "Oh Bluestar I'm not sure if I can do this." Behind her the bushes rustled, but she did not panic for she already knew who it was. "Hello love." Barked a lean black male wolf with grey patches.

"Darkheart, I'm just thinking." She mumbled, turning her head to face the ex-PinePack wolf. He padded up to her and woofed, "You know Snowdawn is going to throw a fit." The she-wolf snorted, "She'll throw a fit if I walk to the fresh-kill pile."

"Well she only wants what's best for our pups." Darkheart said as he nuzzled the female. "You wouldn't want to be stuck out in the forest by yourself when those pups are born would you?"

The she-wolf glared at him, "She set you up for this didn't she?" the male made a mock offended face. "Why would you ever think a thing like that?!" She shrugged, "Cause, lets just go back to camp before she sends a rescue patrol." She stood and began to pad back toward the camp.

She heard Darkheart snicker. "I win."

"I HEARD THAT!" she howled to him, then she raced off leaving him far behind. She burst into camp. "Tearstar where in the name of Moon-" she dashed off to her den before the Medicine wolf could lecher her.

Once she was inside her den she laid down and fell asleep. She awoke in a dark and gloomy place where it was night always and there was no stars in the sky. She stood and turned to face the wolf she had been training with from puphood.

"Pineclaw, I haven't seen you in MoonPack knows how long!" she barked excitedly. She rushed up to him and nuzzled his cheek. Then to her surprise he moved away. She looked at him and saw his red eyes had turned black. He began to growl, "It's been a long time which mean your training need to be checked." then he charged at her and tore her shoulder open. She howled in pain, and jumped away.

"Hey that really hurt, be more careful will ya, I'm expecting pups cat-dung." Tearstar snapped angrily. "Well then dodge better!" he snapped back, charging at her again.

She jumped out of the way and then bit down on his back leg. He turned and grabbed her tail, yanking her off his leg and into a tree. She whimpered in pain and just stayed on the ground, even as Pineclaw came padding up to her. She looked at him and thought she saw guilt in his eyes but it was quickly gone.

He lowered his muzzle to her head and snarled, "Next time be _faster_!" then she woke up in her den. She turned and looked at her shoulder to see the wound Pineclaw had given her, her tail was a little torn too, with some fur missing.

'Why'd he do that?' Tearstar thought, 'He's never done it before, sure he's injured me some but never this much. ESPESHILY WHEN I'M CLOSET TO HAVING PUPS!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

"Tearstar, Snowdawn wan-" a dark grey male with bloody patches all over barked as he came in to only stop when he saw his leader. "What in...Sky-something happen to you?"

"It's MoonPack Killerheart," Barked Tearstar as she looked at the male. "and it's a long story. What does Snowdawn want?"

Killerheart looked at her and said, "Moon-what, I could of sworn it was Sky-something, plus I like bloody story's, oh and Snowdawn wants you in her den **now**."

"Well tell her she can come to me seeing as how I can't really get up right now." 'or sleep.' She added the last part to herself.

"Okay." Killerheart shrugged, then padded out of the den. A few seconds later Snowdawn came padding in with a scowl on her face. "Oh so now you can't move around."

"You said it not me." Pointed out Tearstar, curling her tail around her belly. Snowdawn looked at her tail and gasped, "What happened!" then she rushed over and looked to see how bad the wounds were and then she noticed her shoulder. "Tearstar, what have you been doing?!" she rushed out of the den and returned shortly afterward with bundles of herbs and Fernpaw.

Fernpaw looked at her and asked. "What happen?"

"Hmm...scratched myself..." she shrugged.

Snowdawn wacked her on the head. "Ow! No hitting Queens!" yelped Tearstar, rubbing her head with her paw.

"Well you should be more careful next time!" snapped Snowdawn, bandaging her shoulder as Fernpaw patched up her tail. "Until those pups are born you are not allowed to leave this **camp**...no you are not allowed to leave this **den!**" once she was done she stormed out of the den.

Fernpaw turned to her and said, "Your going to leave the den, aren't you?" she giggled as Tearstar replied. "Yup!" Fernpaw raced out of the den still giggling. Just then Darkheart padded in. "What did you do to make Snowdawn so anger?"

"Hmm...I'll think of something." Tearstar shrugged, then stood only to wince in pain. She laid back down. Darkheart padded up and said. "This wasn't there when you were laying by PinePack's territory, was it?"

"AAAAA...maybe."

"Your not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll bring you something to eat. What do you want?" he barked as he went to the den entrant.

"I don't care."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

The next day as Tearstar tried to leave her den she was stop by Foxheart and Mistclaw. Tearstar scowled, "What are you two doing?"

"Snoedawn asked us to make sure you did not leave your den." Barked Foxheart gently. She looked at the male, he had been her brother Raggedpelt's best friend and had been there when he died. "Well I don't need guarding and I don't want to stay in my den, so move." As she tried to get pass them, she was gently pushed back in.

"Sorry but even leaders have to obey their Medicine wolves." Woofed Mistclaw, as he watched Tearstar's failed attempt of getting pass them.

"We'll see how well you keep me in." Tearstar woofed as she backed into her den. She heard Mistclaw ask Foxheart. "Should one of us go in there and make sure she doesn't get out somehow?"

"Na...she can't get out, the only way in or out is through here. Right?" Foxheart replied, then both males looked in to see Tearstar was nowhere to be seen. "All cat-dung." Muttered Foxheart.

As the two males padded into the den to find where she escaped out of, Tearstar was padding down from her den. 'Easy!' she thought. All she did was hide behind one of the rocks in her den and waited as they went pass, then snuck pass them.

As she passed the nursery Crystalfang barked, "Aren't you suppose to be held up in your den?" Tearstar turned to her. "Yup, why?" just then Dragonclaw, Stormsky, Spottedwish, and Sweetwind all padded out of the nursery.

"I told you no one can keep her in her den!" exclaimed Dragonclaw, her eyes glowed with amusement.

Spottedwish padded up and barked, "How do you plan on staying out of sight this time?" Stormsky just shook her head. "She's just going to sit out in the open and watch as Snowdawn comes storming at her and races off at the last second..." then Sweetwind added. "And out of the camp till nightfall." The Queens all giggled as Tearstar did **exactly **that.

Tearstar went and laid down on the rocks by the camp entrants. Darkheart padded up with Moonfur and Moon behind him. "Tearstar shouldn't you be in your den?"

"Yup."

"Then why aren't you?" asked Moonfur, looking at her mother. Moon moved closer and nudged her. "You know your sitting out in the open? Snowdawn will spot you easily."

Tearstar nodded.

The three shook their heads and padded away. Tearstar watched as Foxheart and Mistclaw raced to Snowdawn's den. Fernpaw was padding into camp with some herbs and saw the two going into the Medicine den and looked around. When she spotted Tearstar she padded up to her. "Nice one, I thought you weren't going to get away when she put them as your guards this time."

Just as Fernpaw finished out of the Medicine den came a ragging Snowdawn she looked around, both Foxheart and Mistclaw sat outside the den. Fernpaw raced away and into the den with the herbs she found. When Snowdawn finally found her, she came storming toward her.

Just as Snowdawn reached the bottom of the rocks and began to climb, "Tearstar, I am going to-" Tearstar raced down the rocks, pass Snowdawn, through the camp entrant, and out into the forest. "TEARSTAR!" she heard Snowdawn screech, then she heard the pounding of pawsteps as Snowdawn and a few warriors followed her to find their mischievous leader.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Tearstar raced through the forest to the place where her brother, Raggedpelt, had died to save her. As she came closer she stop and twitched her head to the side and listened for any sound. 'Nope, they're not after me anymore.' She raced over to the rock where her brother had his last breath and laid down.

'Brother what should I do, can I really be their leader? Why did you have to die? You would of made a better leader than me.' She thought sadly, resting her head on her paws.

Then a misty figure began to form in front of her. She gasped, "Ragged-Raggedpelt! You're here!?" the figure woofed in amusement. "Yes dear sister of mine, I never left you." He lowered his head and rubbed her cheek.

She was surprise she could feel him, his touch was soft and cold. "But how, your dead?" he looked at her and said, "I came because I have something important to tell you."

"What is it you need to tell me?" Tearstar asked getting nerves. Raggedpelt looked at her and barked, "The Packs will have to face the Dark ones, battle will break, and only the Star Tear will be able to save us...or bring us to our doom." Then Raggedpelt began to faded.

"Raggedpelt! What does it mean? Who are the dark ones? Am **I** the Star Tear? Am I really the only one who can save us, and what do you mean I might bring us to our doom!?" Tearstar barked in panic.

"Sister be careful of who you trust, cause they might be only using you." He barked as he faded to nothing and Tearstar was all alone again. She laid there thinking about what Raggedpelt had said, 'The Packs will have to face the Dark ones,...' 'Who are the Dark ones?' 'And' 'only the Star Tear will be able to save us...' '**ME**? Save everyone how then again,' 'or bring us to our doom.' 'Ugh, what do I do!?' then she thought of what he had said as he faded away. 'Be careful of who you trust,...' 'Who can't I trust?'

She stayed there until sunrise, "Oh my, its sunrise! I need to get back!" she jumped to her paws and raced back to camp. As she entered camp she saw the whole pack was running around in panic.

"Oh where could she be!?"

"I hope she's alright!"

"What if her pups came and she's stuck somewhere!?"

"We need to go find her!"

"What if she's hurt!?"

"What are we goanna do!?"

She padded through the camp to her den, ignoring all the stares as everyone quieted down and watched as there leader returned. Snowdawn came storming over to her, "**Where have you been!?**" she growled with rage. But Tearstar just padded by her and into her den. The pack watched as there once cheerful leader left with not even a playful look in her eyes.

Killerheart saw what was going on and ran like he was being chased by a human's car and into her den. The pack was shocked. Killerheart never did anything like that unless his sister was in trouble.

"Tearstar what's wrong?" he asked as he entered the den. Tearstar laid on her nest her head resting on her paws. She looked at him, fear in her eyes as well as weariness. "Brother, Raggedpelt has told me something..." she trailed off.

"What has he told you?"

"He said that, 'The Packs will have to face the Dark ones, battle will break, and only the Star Tear will be able to save us...or bring us to our doom.'" She repeated what Raggedpelt had said.

Killerheart looked at her and asked gently, "What does it mean?"

"It means that the Packs will be attacked and that I will be the only one to save us or...I might fail and bring everyone down with me." Tearstar wailed, placing her muzzle between her paws.

"**Nonsense! Raggedpelt's just being a cat! You would never bring us down your only going to save us and I'll help ya!**" he growled determinately.

Tearstar looked at her brother and barked, cheerful once more. "Thank you!" then Killerheart padded up to her and curled up with her. They fell asleep next to eachother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

As Tearstar awoke she found herself in the gloomy place once again. She growled with frustration, she did not want to be here. She was still anger at Pineclaw for hurting her and did not want to see him again cause he'd do it again. Tearstar was **not** going to let her pups get hurt! So she turned and began to leave only to walk into a large black wolf with glowing dark blue eyes.

"Get out of my way!" she snarled, just then two other wolves came out and attacked her. She howled with pain. One was light grey and the other was light brown. The grey one raked his nails down her back while the brown one tore at her belly. She manage to jump away from them but was bleeding badly. She collapsed onto the ground. The two wolves began to come toward her, she tried to stand but was unable to.

Then a tan blur jumped out of the bushes shoving both males away. "Birdleaf! Patcheye! Leave her alone!" the she-wolf snarled, both males turned to the black male. "Nightstar do you want us to kill her?" barked the light brown male.

The black male that was called Nightsatar grunted, "No, let's just go." Then turned and padded away, but as he left he barked over his shoulder. "Sweetwind next time...I'll kill ya if you do that." Then he was gone.

The she-wolf turned to Tearstar. "Sorry about that. Those males will attack anyone no matter what."

"Your names Sweetwind?" Tearstar asked, the she-wolf nodded. "Wow one of my warriors name is Sweetwind."

"Well, that's funny." The she-wolf's giggled, "What are you doing here Sweetwind?" growled a familiar voice, Tearstar bristled and turned to glare at Pineclaw.

"Well I just saved her from Nightstar and his followers. Cat-dung..." Sweetwind muttered the last part.

Tearstar growled, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I belong here _pup_." He snarled, storming up to stand above her. "And watch who your talking to."

"I'm talking to you so I really don't see why I sould watch myself." She snorted in annoyance.

Pineclaw bristled and then almost lashed out at her, but Sweetwind got in the way. "Stop Pineclaw, she's expecting pups!"

"Oh that won't stop him from tearing my pelt off, it surely didn't last time." Tearstar growled, baring her teeth at him.

"**Pineclaw!** That's sooo cruel!" Sweetwind then began to wack Pineclaw in the head. "Stop _it_ Sweetwind!" he barked, trying to dodge her attacks.

"**No, you bad bad piece of cat-dung! I can't believe we're littermates!**" she snarled with rage, giving him one final wack then padding over to Tearstar and rubbing her cheek against hers. "I'm sooooo sorry about my brother, he can be a real pain."

"Hmmm, I think I like your sister more than you." She yipped to Pineclaw who snorted in annoyance.

"Why are you in such a daek place like this?" Sweetwind asked, looking at her in confusion.

"What do you mean I've been training here for a long time." Tearstar replied. Sweetwind turned to her brother, shot death glares at him. "You haven't told her what pack this is have you?"

"I never felt there was a reason to." He shot back.

"Tearstar dear, this place your in is know as the DarkPack, where evil wolves who have done bad things when they were alive go." Sweetwind told her, Tearstar backed up.

"You mean I've been coming to the DarkPack's territory every time I sleep!?" she yelped in shock. "But Sweetwind your nice what are you doing in a place like this!?"

"Dear when I was alive I plotted with Pineclaw and a few other wolves to take over the packs. We lost, as you can see. Our other brother Songflight, who became Songstar leader of MountainPack, killed Pineclaw. I was killed by Roseheart, who had been my mentor. And so when we died we came to the DarkPack."

Tearstar backed away, "So you mean I've been training with a traitor of the packs! Why!? why did you want to train me!?" she shrieked.

Pineclaw moved closer to her and mumbled in her ear. "To help us destroy the packs and MoonPack."

"NO! never I will never help you destroy them!" then she snarled, "You tricked me, I thought you were my friend just helping me out! So I could help my pack!"

Sweetwind moved toward her. "Come with me I'll take you back." But Tearstar backed away from her, "How can I trust you!? You're the enemy!"

"Yes Tearstar I am the enemy, but I will not attack an expecting female. Its my law." Then Sweetwind rapped her tail around her and padded away from the clearing. The fog grew and soon Tearstar could not even see her paws in front of her. Sweetwind voice echoed throw the fog. "Tearstar, stay away from here, you are good, don't end up here because you made a mistake."

Then she awoke in her nest with Killerheart next to her. "Killerheart wake up, I know who the 'Dark ones' are."


End file.
